


Wet Dream Diary

by SaikouTLK



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Dream Sex, F/M, Fear Play, Femdom, Knifeplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikouTLK/pseuds/SaikouTLK
Summary: Girls spending all of their time inside their room tend to build up sexual frustration. And it just so happens that our dear Reader is the target of this pent up desire. Consent is optional for some of them.-----This is a series of small tales featuring Yume Nikki Fangames protagonists and the reader. Expect dreams and femdom.All characters involved here are over 18 regardless of assumed or canonically stated age.
Relationships: Madotsuki (Yume Nikki)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Wet Dream Diary

It was a cold night. Even the depths of your bedsheets weren't quite enough to keep you warm. In these circumstances, you couldn't help but think about your neighbor, Madotsuki.

The girl had lived alone since the loss of her parents. Their case was left as an unsolved homicide. As nasty rumors about the parents and their treatment of their daughter were common around the time of their deaths, it didn't seem like anyone cared much about the incident. The daughter was left to fend off on her own.

You weren't quite sure how to feel about her. She always seemed a bit creepy to you, as she never said anything and spent most of her time in her bedroom. You only occasionally saw her go to the convenience store at night or stand on her balcony, staring down.  
Despite this, you hoped that she was okay. You hoped that she was warm tonight. She seemed to have led a rough life. This was the least you could do. But also the most you could do.

Those were your last thoughts as you fell asleep. Through your fading consciousness, you heard what sounded like steps in the hallway next to your room.

\------------------------

You found yourself in a room. Not yours, visibly. Still sleepy, you stepped off the bed and explored your surroundings. The first thing you went to was the balcony, which revealed something terrifying. The surrounding city was not visible. All you could see were a completely dark sky and distant mountains. Yet, one thing remained undeniable about the balcony. It was definitively Madotsuki's.  
Shocked, you stepped back inside her room. At least, you assumed it was her room if it was connected to her balcony. There was nothing of note in her room, only her bed, a lone television, and the door. With a certain sense of dread, you gently opened the door...

A black void. Aztec-looking figures spread over this void, seemingly making up the floor and walls of this place. Several doors placed in a circle pattern ahead of you. And a single figure standing in the middle of it all. A young woman in a pink sweater, a red skirt, and two braids in her brown hair.

"Madotsuki...?"

You called out to the girl. Her gaze met yours for an instant, yet no words came out of her mouth. After a few seconds of staring blankly at you, she ran towards one of the doors and disappeared within it.

"Hey, wait up!"

You ran to the door she took. It was a dark blue metal door embedded with two eyeballs. With a deep breath, you opened the door and stepped inside.

The world inside was a similar room to the one before. Except this one had eyes, limbs, lips, all sorts of body parts spread all over the floor. Before you could take a step back in disgust, several hands came crawling out of the floor and grabbed you. Soon enough,  
the hands pinned you down against the "floor" of this area.

You struggled against the limbs for a while, before seeing the silent girl standing near you, holding a knife. You called out to her, "T-There you are! Please, help me out!"

She approached you slowly, her stare still as blank as before. Once she got close enough, a subtle smile drew across her face.

"...I finally have you. After all this time... you're right in front of me."

As if she hadn't heard you at all, Madotsuki sidestepped the limbs and, when she had gotten close enough, sat directly on you. Her weight held you down even further as if she was intentionally helping the limbs incapacitate you.

You yelled to her, "H-Hey, what are you doing? Get off me!". But the girl did not budge. She instead bent down towards you, almost as if laying on your body. Her face was uncomfortably close to yours as she uttered the following.

"Don't worry. I just... want to feel your warmth."

You continued to struggle against her and the limbs. Yet, despite your best judgment, your brain couldn't focus on escaping. No, what had most of its attention was Madotsuki's bottom. You never took the time to notice it before, but she had a quite large, womanly, and tender ass. And now that she was sitting directly on you, your mind and especially your groin had the perfect opportunity to notice and appreciate it.

Nevertheless, you tried to talk her out of it, "Madotsuki, please, just help me out o-". Your sentence was cut short by the feeling of the dull side of a blade pressed against your throat.

"...I said don't worry. If you just let it happen, I promise that everything will be fine, do you understand?"

After a few seconds of shocked silence and of weighing your options, you slowly nodded at her. Your current situation did not leave you in a position of power, after all. Madotsuki responded by removing the knife from your throat.

"That's better. I prefer it sweet and simple. Now let us get to work."

She leaned back in a more sitting position above you. Then, she took your clothes and used her knife to cut them open vertically. Your skin shivered at the cold blade gently sliding on your bare skin. Madotsuki moved her hips back a little as she took the time to do away with your pants. Your heart skipped a beat as the blade sliced very close to your genitals.

But at last, your body was almost entirely naked and exposed to the air and to the woman on top of you. Most importantly, your cock was finally free to spring up. It seemed that the very real danger posed by this woman wasn't enough to prevent you from feeling more excited than you've been in years. If anything, it seemed to have only made you hornier. Madotsuki stared at it for a few seconds.

"It's good that you're already ready," she said. She then brought herself closer to you once again, sitting on your belly with your penis stuck between your own body and her ass. It was only now that you realized that Madotsuki was not wearing anything under her skirt. You felt her raw, exposed and wet pussy on your body.

She moved her hips back and forth, rubbing her vaginal lips against the length of your dick. She was staring directly down at you, her face flushed and breathing heavily. Her gaze was deeply lost in yours, as she continued to assault you.

"I've been waiting for this for so long... please make this worth it."

After a while, the dreamer lifted herself up a little and grabbed your cock, pointing it towards her waiting entrance. With a soft whispered, she muttered, "I'll let you do the honors. Come, just a little push..."

You were silent for a few seconds. Your eyes were glued to her wet and waiting vagina. And then, out of fear, but also out of a desire for the girl's body, you followed suit on her proposition and pushed upward in her. Her tight pussy was quickly spread apart by the intruding organ, as Madotsuki let out a small moan at the act.

"Ahhh... It's so good... Here, let me help you out further."

She pushed her hips down on you, forcing your dick deeper in her. It sank in slowly, pushing her insides apart just enough until it was completely inside. Madotsuki was now sitting on you directly again, her panting face hanging directly over you.

"I have you now, my love," she said, her voice trembling.

"Is this it? Are you going to let me go now...?" you said, with an even more fragile and shaky voice.

"...Let you go? I'm not done. I'm far from done. Be a good boy and let me continue, will you?" She rubbed the flat side of her knife on her cheek as if warning you.

"...Yes, Madotsuki," you obediently let out. Your fate was sealed by this creepy and obsessive young woman. Your mind in its entirety surrendered control to her.

"That's good. That's very good!" she said, in an unusually cheery tone for her. And then, her gaze locked with yours, she started moving her hips again. Slowly at first, her ass bobbed up and down on your cock, gently squeezing it. She let her hands run across your chest, taking her time to savor her well-deserved prize.

"I've been lonely for so long. I've craved for someone's attention all this time... I've craved for someone to control. And you... you'll be this person!" Her depraved and deprived eyes looked straight into your soul. You shifted your gaze away from her uncomfortable line of sight.

"...Don't you fucking ignore me!" Madotsuki aggressively grabbed onto your face and turned it towards her. She lowered her face to be right up to yours. You felt her heavy breath directly against your skin.

"When I talk to you, you look at me. You belong to me, okay? Let me show you what that means." While keeping your head in place, she lightly pushed her knife against your cheek. And then, with a slow yet strong movement, she sliced down on your cheek. The cut wasn't too deep, but it was more than enough to let you bleed over her otherwise pristine knife.

You tried to scream in pain, but as soon as you opened your mouth, Madotsuki pressed her lips against yours. In an instant, your mouth found itself penetrated by the girl's warm, slimy tongue. She took it upon herself to forcibly kiss you, taking away your breath in the process. The kiss was obsessively meticulous, her tongue passing over every inch of your mouth.

Your body was enduring this internal invasion alongside her knife gently digging into your skin and her hips pushing you in her, the latter of which showed no signs of stopping. In fact, the speed of her assault only increased since then. Her ass was audibly impacting against your lap. Your penis was forced in and out of the depths of her pussy.

She let your mouth go after a few minutes, leaving a long string of saliva between you two. She simultaneously removed her knife from your cheek, leaving you theoretically free to lash out back at her. But you knew better than to oppose her now.

"I love you... Be my obedient lover. And... ahhh... please come in me...!"

You froze at her last words. You were previously too scared to process this idea, but the consequences of fulfilling her request came crashing down on you.

"Fill me up, taint me, submit to me, whatever you do, I want it now!"

With these words, she intensified her movements even more and flashed a small, yet madness-filled smile. You wanted to struggle. You wanted to say no or scream for help. But you knew you couldn't. You came to accept your fate, as the one-sided object of her desires.

"I'm so close... We're so close! My love..."

She dugs her nails into your shoulders, unable to control herself. With each of her thrusts, you felt a little dizzier. You saw flashes of another room that lasted only a fraction of a second. Your grasp on reality became weaker and weaker, until...

\------------------------

"Ahhhh!!~"

You opened your eyes to Madotsuki moaning loudly on top of you and to an intense feeling of relief as you came into the girl. Your cock erupted everything you've built up so far inside her pussy, tainting it with your seed. The sensation way too much for her, as you could feel her trembling on your body.

Both of your orgasms finally ended after a few seconds, letting you catch your breath and come back to your senses. You looked around you; it wasn't the gore-filled world you were in a few seconds ago. It was the room you identified as Madotsuki's earlier, except the view to the outside showed a simple night sky. And, instead of disembodied hands, you were chained to her bed, arms and legs spread.

"Ahh... You're finally awake, and just in time."

"W...Where are we?"

Madotsuki chuckled nervously as she slowly got up from you. The mix of vaginal fluids and semen slowly spilled out from her and over your penis, creating a wet, sticky sensation.

"You're in my room... And mine, mine!"

"M...Madotsuki... You can't do that...! Someone hel-"

She covered your mouth with her hand and with a quick gesture, informed you that her knife was, in fact, real. She pressed it against your cheek once again.

"Ssssh. No more words, okay? I wouldn't want to be forced to permanently shut you up. I like your voice."

You swallowed your own saliva and promptly silenced yourself. If everything before that was a dream, you didn't want her to replicate what she did to you in real life. But... it wasn't all a dream. You could still feel the previous cut as if it was never gone. And with the mess you two made...

"That's better. From now on, you'll be mine. Every single instant I spend in my room, you'll be with me. I'll do what I wish with you. We'll be happy together, do you get that?"

She slowly removed her hand from your mouth while keeping the blade on you. She stared at you with dead eyes that were nonetheless mad with desire.

"...Yes. Yes, I do," you submissively said.

"...That's wonderful, dear!"

Madotsuki then kissed you on the lips before walking off towards the door of her room.

"...We're going to be so happy together."

She muttered these words as she disappeared behind her door.


End file.
